Shaman King 2: Secret of the Asakura
by VietAnh
Summary: The sequel after Shaman King. Manga-based. The secret of the Asakura family is revealed. Faith and hope is disappearing. Destruction and darkness reigns over Earth. "Nothing will work out anymore."
1. Enter: Hoy

Disclaimer: I do not own "Shaman King" or "Vans".

Note that this story takes 2 years after the original Shaman King ended. So Yoh and the rest are 17 and there will be pairings that all you people love.

Shaman King 2: The Aftermath

'_Ahhh, life sure is great!' _an average heighted boy with dark, brown messy hair thought. And he was right, life was good. Hao doesn't plan on wiping all humans anymore. He can finally live in peace and be the carefree lazy bum he is. The only problem that he still had was-

"Yoh! Get your lazy butt down here and fix me some dinner!" roared a girl with golden hair that barely passed her shoulders.

"Ah, hehe. I'll be right down Anna!" Yoh replied to his fiancée as he got up to go downstairs. Yep, Anna still made Yoh train like hell, clean the house, and make food. But for some reason, Yoh still managed to live with his "beloved" fiancée.

"Yoh, you were supposed to make me dinner half an hour ago. Care to explain?" Anna said coldly.

"Hehe well, you see, I fell asleep while listening to Soul Bob. So I sort of dozed off and well yeah." Yoh replied scratching his head and flashing out his sheepish smile.

"Hmph. Well that means an extra 5 miles on your jog tomorrow."

"Hai, Anna!"

Yoh cooked dinner while Anna sat down on her seat on one end of the table. As Yoh finished cooking, he handed the food to Anna and went to his seat which was on the opposite side of Anna. They both ate and neither of them talked to each other. As dinner finished, Anna left to go to sleep while Yoh was cleaning the dishes.

"Good night Yoh." Anna said calmly to Yoh.

"Good night Anna."

"And Yoh…"

Yoh looked at her with confusion in his face. "Yes, Anna?" Yoh replied.

"Don't forget the extra 5 miles on your jog."

"Yes, Anna." Yoh said crying anime style.

Yep, life was still the same for Yoh and Anna. They went to school. Still lived in their inn. Yoh continued training. Anna was still her cold self. Amidamaru still aided Yoh. Yoh was even stronger thanks to Anna's training. And they still met their short friend who grew half a centimeter, Manta.

_Meanwhile… in the G.S. (Great Spirit)_

"Hmph. Looks like my lesser twin is doing well. Along with his other pathetic friends." a boy with long brunette hair who looked identical to Yoh said. The current 2 year Shaman King, Hao, was just lazily watching over the Earth. That's all he ever does these days ever since being crowned as the Shaman King.

"Uhhh, life is so boring. Why can't something just happen-"

"Your right, when _will_ something ever happen…" a man with black hair that stuck up in the front like it was gelled and was of medium length said. He also was wearing a red jacket with white stripes on the arms and blue skinny jeans with red authentic Vans shoes that matched his jacket.

"Aye! Who are you, and how did you manage get into the G.S. Only the Shaman King has the authority to get people into here!" Hao said with a little bit of tremble of fear in his voice. He feared that his power was even stronger than him or that he had some of the Shaman King's power.

"Me? Well for starters, my name is Hoy and maybe you led me into here. Or maybe it was destiny." Hoy said with a carefree smile on his face.

"Well anyways… what is your business here?" Hao said coldly while glaring at him.

"Simple. I need you to help me." Hoy said still having a smile on his face.

"Pshh, like I'll help you." Hao said while turning his back at him. "But I need to ask you one question."

"And what is that your majesty?"

Hao chuckled, "How did you get pass through all the Plants?"

Hoy laughed at this.

_Flashback_

_Hoy's P.O.V._

_I was entering the first Plant to meet a big bulky Patch Official named Kalim._

"_If you want to get to see the Shaman King, you have to get pass through me and the rest of the other Patch Officials." Kalim said in a stern voice._

"_Heh. Why don't you just bring out all of the Officials so I can get this over faster." I said with a smirk._

"_Well aren't you cocky?" Kalim chuckled. "But I doubt you can defeat 10 Officials at the same time." Kalim said back into his stern voice._

"_Then I guess I'll have to summon all of them here." I said while performing dozens of complicated hand symbols. _

_Then all of a sudden, the rest of the Officials appeared on the grassy field where Kalim and I were. They all asked in question what they were doing here._

" _I summoned all of you here so I can get through the Shaman King faster." _

"_Heh, if that's how it is…" Silva said while he was activating his Over Soul with the rest of the Officials._

_Silva was the first to make move as he dashed to me using his many rings to perform a small gun that he used to shoot at me while he passed me. When he met eyes with me, he shot the gun at me causing an explosion while he laughed._

"_And you thought that you handle all of us." Silva said._

"_Look closer." I said appearing from the smoke with the bullet in my hand with a smirk on my face. There was no scratch on me._

"_H-How is that possible? He caught the bul-" Silva said as he fell down to the floor to see that I elbowed him on the back._

"_GUYS! It looks like his power is even greater than of all us individuality, but I think we defeat him if we worked together!" Kalim yelled to all the other Officials._

"_Finally! You guys are taking me seriously now." I said._

_They all surrounded me about to charge their most powerful attacks at me. Once they all charged, I, being my cocky self, had a smirk on my face while I used my quick reflexes to dodge their entire attacks one at a time dodging smoothly. _

"_IMPOSSIBLE! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! HE DODGED ALL OF OUR ATTACKS LIKE IT WAS NOTHING!" one of the Officials yelled._

_Silva gained conscience secretly gathering up all of his furyoku to charge his Totemic Blast. Once it was ready, he shot it right at me with my back behind. Pretending not to notice it, I took the blast while blocking it with my furyoku shield._

"_You know, attacking a person from behind isn't a manly thing to do… Silva! I guess it's my turn to attack…" I said with a devilish smile._

"_Over Soul Oni Goroshi!" I said as my sword-shaped Over Soul started to generate into my hand. Just before anyone could say or do anything. "Kokosatsu!" I said as I swung my large Over Soul to all the Officials, which killed everyone except Silva and Kalim._

"_W-Why did yo-you spare Kalim and me?" Silva, who could barely talk because of all the damage he took, said while looking at all of his fallen comrades drenched in blood._

"_Let's just say that I need both you to deliver a message to a certain someone." I said with a smile as I left the bloody battle field. 'What weaklings.' I thought to myself._

_End of Flaskback_

Normal P.O.V.

"Well… I defeated them." Hoy said innocently. Hao fell down on his back anime-style.

"I know that baka, but how did you get through all of them so fast." Hao said a bit irritated.

"I'm not weak, you know. And enough chitter-chatter. You are going to help me… or else." Hoy said with a sinister voice and glare.

"Or else what?" Hao said being cocky.

"Or else your soul… will be put into waste."

"HAHA! Do you honestly think you can defeat the Shaman King." Hao said while laughing his ass off.

"I don't think when I know I can, considering that you're so weak." Hoy said with the most sinister glare at Hao.

"Oh you really think I'm weak huh? Well then, Over Soul Great Spirit!"Hao said as his giant Over Soul was facing Hoy. "Take this, Flare Star!"

As a slice of solar energy was heading toward Hoy, he simple stopped it with his index finger.

"WHAT? THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL THAT IS POSSIBLE!" Hao yelled in surprise.

"Do you really think that level of attack will harm me? Hmph… so small." Hoy said with an evil look on his face. "I guess it's my turn. Over Soul Oni Goroshi!"

"What? Th-that's… Matamune's Over Soul…" Hao said in a shocked voice while having emptiness in his eyes."How did you get h-his so-soul?"

"Oh, well we just met in Hell. That's all, and I guess he 'liked' me." Hoy said in an innocent voice.

"Wait a minute. Don't tell me that you're an Asa-" Hao said until he was rudely interrupted.

"ENOUGH! I am here so you can join me, unless you want to die." Hoy said in a sinister voice as he pointed his Over Soul to Hao.

"Well, I guess it's time to fight for real now." Hao said as he smiled. Suddenly, a katana just appeared in his hand as he said, "Over Soul, G.S. into Haikai-To!" A huge sword that was similar to Hoy's was generating. It looked like the Spirit of Sword that Yoh has except it was in a fiery red color at was surrounded by some red aura. **(A/N. Hao was able to summon a katana out of nowhere because he is the Shaman King, which is basically kind of like God, Who can do anything.)**

"Heh, impressive. But is it powerful enough to beat me?" Hoy smirked.

"This will send you back to Hell!" Hao yelled.

Hao made his Over Soul smaller as he charged at Hoy. Hao jumped and slashed his sword right above Hoy's head. He simply blocked it with his own Over Soul and swung the sword, which the force from the swing of the sword was so powerful that it sent Hao flying in the air. Hao made his Over Soul back to its original state and made the Over Soul flying (similar to what Yoh did with his Spirit of Sword when he was facing Hao in the anime). It flew straight to Hoy with such powerful force that when Hao swung his sword at Hoy, he blocked it but the force sent a huge blow of wind all over the place.

"Not bad. You could definitely be a good helper to me." Hoy smirked.

"Don't mock me." Hao said calmly.

Hao charged at Hoy swinging his sword to create a solar flare. Hoy simply sliced the attack in half and charged at Hao. He swung his Over Soul at him and Hao blocked it, but then Hoy swung at Hao's left side which Hao couldn't block because of the tremendous speed of the attack. Hao was on the floor holding on to his wound on his left side.

"Relax, the wound isn't deep." Hoy said in a calm voice.

"Shut up!" Hao yelled as he got back up on his feet. He pointed the tip of his sword down at the ground. "I hope you're ready for this, SUPERNOVA!" A huge explosion happened as Hao hoped that Hoy would be gone.

"So weak. That attack was so weak, and you call yourself the Shaman King."Hoy said as he had a ball of his furyoku floating on his left hand. "You still have many things to learn…" Hoy said as he appeared in front Hao to deliver the furyoku ball into Hao's stomach. This sent Hao flying across the air until he landed on the floor. He yelled in pain while grabbing his wound and bleeding tremendously.

"Now you have an idea of how powerful I am." Hoy said with a carefree smile. "Now won't you help me?"

"Ov-Over my d-dead b-body." Hao said as he could barely talk.

"_Sigh._ I didn't think I would have to do this but… you leave me with no choice. Say good-bye to… your mother's soul." Hoy summoned Hao's mother's soul. He got out his Over Soul Oni Goroshi. Right when he was about to stab her…

"WAIT! I'll help you… just don't destroy her soul… please…" Hao begged.

"Perfect. Our master will be very happy with this." Hoy said in a happy voice as he cancelled his Over Soul and let Hao's mother's soul go.

_In the Asakura Mansion… after the following event happened_

Kino and Yohmei were just casually drinking tea like the old people they are. All of a sudden, Kino just dropped her tea.

"Is there something wrong?" Yohmei asked his wife.

"He has returned… and it has begun…" Kino replied in shock.

"Don't tell me…" Yohmei said in schock also.

"Yes… he's back to finish what he started 2,500 years ago. The first and most powerful Shaman that ever lived, and also the founder of the Asakura clan, Asakura Nagato."

And that's the end.

Yes I know, it's pretty bad. But this is my first fanfic. so Review please.


	2. The Message, and Prom!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King.

Well, looks like I decided to continue this story. Enjoy!

"Hey Yoh."

….

"Yoh!"

…

"YOH!'

"Ehhhh, Manta! Why'd you wake me up? I was having such a nice nap." Yoh said sleepily and casually.

Yoh and Manta were in their last year of high school. Ever since Hao was defeated, everyone returned to normal. HoroHoro and Pillica would try to plant coltsfoot fields. Ren and Jun continue their life in China. Lyzerg is studying to become a detective in England. Chocolove is in jail for killing Redseb and Seyram's father. Faust decided to stay dead so he could be with Eliza. And last but not least, Ryu was still trying to find the Best Place and a Shaman Queen of his own.

"I had to wake you up." Manta said. "Oh yeah! Mr. Yosh said we're having Senior Prom in a few days from now!"

"Ah, really. Cool."

"Yoh, do you even plan on going? I mean, you never went to last years' proms and since it yours final year and all, you should go!"

"That's if Anna ever agrees to it." Yoh said in a disappointed manner.

"Someone say my name?" Anna said as she appeared out of nowhere.

"AHHHH-"

_Slap!_

"Shut up. You're making too much noise. Anyways, let's go home now Yoh."

"Ah okay. Ja ne Manta!" Yoh yelled while waving bye to his friend.

"Cya later!" Manta replied

So Yoh and Anna began walking casually toward their house. Neither of them talking or really making contact. The trees and bushes began blooming as it was almost turning Spring again.

"Anna?"

"Yes?"

"Are you, um, are you gonna go to prom this year?" Yoh asked a little nervously.

"No. Why would I want to waste my time and listen to loud ass, annoying music when I can stay home and relax?" Anna answered in a straight voice.

"Oh… Well you see, I was wonder if, um…."

"If what?" Anna said getting a little annoyed at her fiancé's nervousness.

"Ifyouwoudliketogotopromwithme!" Yoh said as fast as he could, his face blushing.

"Yoh…" Anna replied with a more gentle tone this time.

"Well, it's our last year and all. And plus, we never really get to spend quality time together like a… well fiancé and fiancée should.."

"Humph, it was about time you decided to spend time with your precious fiancée."

"A-Anna." Yoh said with his eyes shining on her.

"I'll go with you."

The couple began to make their way back home, with Anna having a small curve forming on her lips. They reached the gate and Yoh opened it for them. To their shock, they saw Silva and Kalim, with deep wounds and scratched on them.

"Silva, Kalim! What happened to you guys?" Yoh shouted as he rushed to their aid.

"We will tell you later. Just bring us in the house please." Silva pleaded as Yoh dragged Silva and Kalim into his house.

As soon as Yoh dragged them into the house and let them rest and Anna brung them bandages to cover their wounds, they started fussing up the details.

"Well, while we were guarding over the Plants, a mysterious man that goes by the name of Hoy walks up to us claiming that he wants to see Hao." Kalim said.

"Of course, as the Officials, we must defeat any invaders. But, this one was different, he defeated all of us in one single blow, killing every Official except for Kalim and me." Silva continued.

"So that explains why you guys are so banged up!" Yoh exclaimed.

"What happened to Hao then?" Anna asked.

"We don't know… he just wanted me to give you this message." Silva said.

"And that message is?" Anna asked once again.

"Nothing will work out in the end."


End file.
